Ariana Lockwood
Early Life Season 1 Ariana finds out about vampires and despises them. She later makes a deal with Isobel to deal with Elena, in exchange she helps her. Ariana and Bonnie grow closer, due to the fact they both find out they're witches within the near close timeline. Damon later finds out who Ariana really is. Season 2 Ariana decides to help and teams up with the gang to stop Kathrine's 'plan' and find out her motive. Ariana helps her brother, Tyler when he finds out he's a werewolf. Ariana and Jeremy grow close, after Anna's death. Ariana soon has her 17th birthday and finds out the shocking truth that she's adopted. Ariana, grasping her head around the thought of being adopted, was put on hold to help take down Klaus, the new upcoming enemy in town. In the end they failed, but Ariana was able to keep Jena alive. Season 3 Ariana tries to figure out more about her history and roots, while the others try to find Stefan who gave himself to Klaus in order to save Damon from his fatal disease. Ariana finds herself straining away from the gang, wanting almost nothing to do with them. During the ghost chaos, Ariana is shocked to find Jeremy admit he kissed Anna in order to let her go and that he was now confessing his love to her. She's also shocked to finally meet the ghost of her deceased birth mother. A while before the ghost chaos, Ariana finds out who her birth parents are through her locket. After saving Klaus during homecoming, she finally decides to confront Damon. In the end, Stefan has to make the choice to either save Elena or Ariana in the car crash. He saves Ariana quickly, unknowingly letting Elena drown to her death. Season 4 Elena is now a vampire and Ariana seems to be partly guilty of this, but isn't sorry for drugging her and wanting to make her leave Mystic Falls. While everyone is focused on helping Elena, Ariana meets a witch named Natalya, who she late finds out was a ghost witch who could do spells to interact or interfere with the living side of the world. She teaches Ariana a newfound magic called Expression and teaches her how to control and embrace it. Ariana later finds out Bonnie is practicing Expression as well and wants her to teach her a little of what she knew as well. By the near end, it turns out the mentor ghost witch was Qetsiyah. Season 5 Season 6 Debatable, but Ariana may become protective of Klaus' newborn child. Personality During Season 1, Ariana was labeled as 'hot and cold', remarking that her personality went from hot to cold. The reasoning for this were revealed because of her situation with Jeremy, her brother's girlfriend Vicki, and Elena Gilbert. Aside from the stress they gave her, Ariana was a troublesome kid. And due to being a stoner with Jeremy for practically 3 months straight, Ariana would develop constant mood swings and, for a while, performed poorly in class. Overall, Ariana is noticed to have more of her father's personality. More noticeably, his bad personality traits. These traits include, being insecure, impatient, hot-headed, stubborn, arrogant, selfish, careless, reckless, irresponsible and impulsive. However bad their traits are, Ariana also inherited good traits from him such as, being a carefree spirit, polite, respectable, kind, selfless, and loyal, when she needs to be of course. But it is mentioned she got her smart mouth and lingering glare from her mother. Ariana is also sarcastic, and like her mother, she indulges in dark humor. Category:Bennett Family Category:Witch Category:Witches